


Её синяки (под глазами)

by S_K_O_B_A



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, Light Bondage, Mentions of alcoholism, POV Second Person, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_K_O_B_A/pseuds/S_K_O_B_A
Summary: Джаспер с самого детства любила только себя и ставила себя на первое место, остальные люди были нужны ей только как подчинённые — своему лидеру. Иногда, казалось, она была не способна на человеческие чувства; и как на неё не посмотреть — один камень.А потом она встретила Лапис — склеенное из разбитых стёкол зеркало человеческой жестокости. И знакомство с ней привело Джаспер к её собственному краху.





	Её синяки (под глазами)

_Вы учитесь на одном курсе._

_Она всегда смотрела на остальных полуприкрытыми глазами, и следы её недосыпа под нижним веком были практически цвета её волос. Её смуглые пальцы держали одолженные сигареты так изящно, как могли бы держать стебли цветков, если бы её характер чуть больше совпадал с её изящной внешностью. Она всегда выглядела уставшей и оттого пугающей, но она всегда оживала, как только к ней кто-либо обращался, и люди продолжали тянуться к ней, окружать её коконом из друзей и знакомых. Ты никогда не хотела быть вхожей в этот большой ареал._

_А ещё она не умела отказывать. Единственное, чему она говорила категорическое нет — это предложению пообедать вместе в большой перерыв в столовой, потому что она любила сидеть в укромном месте на последнем этаже у пожарного выхода, и достать её оттуда после окончания перекуса оказывалось труднее всего. Этим никто не занимался. Иногда она опаздывала на следующую пару._

_В какой-то из дней своей жизни ты поднялась на последний этаж и развалилась на ступеньках, упираясь ногами в перила лестницы. Ты не была уверена в том, зачем ты это делаешь, но ты не могла найти другого способа узнать эту персону, которая обходила тебя в авторитетности на сотню очков._

_Ты обогнала Лапис на пару минут, и когда она, озираясь по сторонам, поднялась по лестнице и упёрлась в твои крупные ноги, ты наконец почувствовала превосходство и предвкушение. Она подняла на тебя усталый взгляд и медленно моргнула. Она явно не собиралась задавать лишних вопросов, и её нога замерла на самой верхней ступеньке в решимости остаться на своём месте и пообедать с личным комфортом. В тот момент ты думала о том, что она тебя не боится, в отличие от остальных студентов. Ты благосклонно сделала первый шаг._

_— Кажется, я заняла твоё место, но не волнуйся, ты можешь занять мои колени, —  ощерилась ты и убрала большой ладонью свои волосы с лица._

_Лапис едва заметно усмехнулась, развернулась и спустилась по лестнице, не сказав ни слова, и в тот момент кипящая злость сварила суп из твоих эмоций._

_Ты ни разу в своей студенческой жизни не концентрировалась на Лазурит. Ты считала это низким. Она была для тебя рядовой студенткой, ничего из себя не представляющей, не привлекающей внимание ничем, кроме красивых глазок, но твоё внимание постоянно захватывал большой круг общения этой девушки. Его увеличение неминуемо означало уменьшение круга твоих подчинённых, что плохо сказывалось на твоих промежуточных баллах. Люди шли к ней, а не к тебе, и, несмотря на отсутствие чёткого разделения на группировки, все общающиеся с ней не хотели иметь дела с тобой. Ты лишилась конспектов, ты лишилась людей, позволяющих тебе списывать у них, ты лишилась домашнего печенья, ты лишилась расположения старосты. Из-за неё._

_Она привлекала людей, а ты нет. Она общалась с людьми, а ты нет. Она дружила с людьми, а ты нет. Ты их использовала. Ты действительно никогда не простраивала адекватных отношений с персонажами твоей жизни._

_Ты не думала, что хотела бы простроить адекватные отношения с Лапис, ты не думала, что вообще хотела бы сделать её персонажем в твоей жизни, который мог бы мелькать перед твоими глазами чаще, чем среднестатистический персонаж второго плана. Да, не совсем приветливо для неё, но, по сути, она тоже не вела себя дружелюбно рядом с тобой. Её поведение вблизи тебя, по отношению к тебе в принципе можно было описать одним словом: «никак». И ты не была уверена, что это была только твоя вина._

_Вы были как две параллельные линии в двух параллельных искажённых плоскостях. Смотрящие друг на друга, но издалека. Сидящие на подоконниках в разных концах коридора. Обедающие на разных этажах. Занимающие тени далёких друг от друга деревьев во время жарких уроков физкультуры в институтском парке. Но всё ещё ограниченные рамками университета._

_Поэтому, территориально, она вполне могла пройти прямо мимо тебя в коридоре. Обычно она никак не показывала своего настоящего присутствия при этом. Ты делала ровно противоположное, потому что ты любила занимать много места. Но в один день, когда вы вновь практически столкнулись в узком дверном проёме, она первая задела тебя сумкой, а ты не нашла в себе сил возмутиться, и ты не поняла, почему._

_Именно в этот момент ты решила, что в ней есть что-то притягательное именно для тебя. Ты захотела узнать, что._

_В принципе, у всегда тебя было много поводов для этого и много подходящих моментов. Ты ещё дважды поднималась в её заветное место под крышей на большой перемене, но Лапис даже не приходила туда. Ты хотела действовать иначе, но не хотела подрывать свою утекающую репутацию бессердечной агрессивной сучки прилюдным общением с Лазурит. Одновременно с этим ты думала, что, если бы она подошла к тебе и заговорила, ты бы продолжила разговор, но она продолжала не замечать тебя._

_Или только делать вид, что ты ей не интересна. Иногда ты подходила к общежитию и видела, как она высовывается из окна почти по пояс и курит, выпуская дым в крону деревьев, смотрит на тебя со второго этажа и провожает взглядом до угла. Она не жила в студенческом общежитии, но проводила там слишком много времени, вплоть до его ежедневного закрытия. Поэтому ты догадывалась, что она знала номер твоей комнаты. Это не помешало тебе удивиться, когда, выходя в коридор, ты заметила, что она стоит у входа на лестничную площадку и смотрит в твою сторону. Один раз она встретила тебя рядом с твоей дверью после душа, но твои влажные тяжёлые волосы привлекли её внимание сильнее, чем твоё недоумённое лицо._

_При этом она не заговаривала с тобой, а твоё общение с ней ограничивалось самодовольными фразами, которые вряд ли бы могли произвести на неё впечатление. Так что ты предпочитала наблюдать за ней со стороны._

_Она всегда смотрела на остальных полуприкрытыми глазами, и следы её недосыпа под нижним веком были практически цвета её волос. Её тёмные, тронутые малиновой помадой губы обхватывали основание одолженных сигарет достаточно крепко, чтобы можно было сказать, что она нуждалась в курении так же сильно, как в солнечном свете. Она лила алкоголь из бутылки прямо себе в рот, не глядя, опираясь спиной на барную стойку, и ловила аплодисменты._

_Так что, когда общие знакомые вновь свели вас на одну университетскую вечеринку, где она демонстрирует свои навыки управления алкоголем, ты вновь села довольно далеко от неё, чтобы смотреть в её сторону, стуча по обивке тканевого дивана кончиками пальцев._

 

Лапис стоит за барной стойкой хозяйки дома и ловко орудует большим количеством бутылок с содержимым разной степени крепости. Ты наблюдаешь за тем, как она очерчивает каждый сделанный заказ движением бёдер, как она убирает рукой пышную синюю чёлку с лица, поднимая глаза на ту категорию её знакомых, которая возвышается над ней на несколько голов. Она отвлекается и случайно проливает ром на нижний уровень стойки, ты думаешь, что она возьмёт тряпку, но она задирает подол длинной юбки и вытирает пятно ей. Она громко смеётся, звенит ногтем о бокал, девушка забирает свой коктейль, а Лапис заливает ром в себя, запрокинув голову, и ты думаешь, что она пьяна.

Ты встаёшь с дивана, идёшь к барной стойке и садишься на высокий стул, подаваясь вперёд к Лазурит, и спрашиваешь её, сколько ей платят за кривляние перед публикой с алкоголем в руках.

— Вообще-то, мне просто нравится смешивать жидкости. Знаешь, словно я управляю ими, — легко улыбается она, и ты ещё раз думаешь, что она пьяна. Будь она в нормальном состоянии, она бы с тобой не заговорила.

— У тебя не очень ловко получается, — хмыкаешь ты, показывая пальцем на очередное тёмное пятно, на этот раз отдающее виски, и она снова вытирает его подолом юбки. Она отдаёт сидящему рядом с тобой рослому студенту наполненный стакан, лёд позвякивает о стенки, и взгляд парня мажет по лицу Лапис вниз к её талии. Ты трогаешь его носком своих кроссовок и тяжело смотришь в ответ, на него это не действует, и ты трогаешь его ощутимее, едва не заставляя его выронить стакан. Между вами встаёт высокая худощавая девушка.

\- О, привет, Лапис, - улыбается она и кладёт руки на барную стойку. Она опирается на одно бедро, прогибается в спине, и на её второе бедро пристально смотрит вцепившийся в стакан со льдом парень. — Снова занимаешь барную стойку?

— Здравствуй, Перл, — поднимает на неё глаза Лазурит, и ты не видишь положительных эмоций на её лице. — Я на своём месте, а ты уверена, что и ты там, где должна быть? — Тебя нервирует самодовольный паренёк по соседству.

— Меня пригласила Аметист. Сама бы я не пришла. Красный грех и Снежную бурю, если ты всё ещё помнишь, что она пьёт. — Ты не уверена, почему, но ты встаёшь с места, возвышаясь над хлипким озабоченным парнем и хватаешь его за плечо.

— Да, спасибо, Джаспер, — Лапис обращает на тебя внимание, когда ты садишься, наблюдая за стремительно уходящим на танцпол студентом, и стоящая перед тобой Перл окидывает тебя оценивающим взглядом. Ты закатываешь глаза.

Лазурит заливает в шейкер бурбон и клюквенный сок, закидывает горстью кубиков льда, и тряска шейкера фоном сопровождает ваши молчаливые баталии взглядом со взрослой девушкой напротив тебя. Лапис явно недолюбливает её, да и для тебя Перл кажется не лучшим компаньоном, и ты желаешь, чтобы она быстрее ушла. Лапис наливает в высокий стакан содержимое шейкера, бросает сверху ягоды и передаёт клиентке. Тут же она достаёт второй стакан, льёт туда сок и ликёр, забрасывает льдом и доливает сверху шампанским.

— Сахарная кромка, — благосклонно и едко поправляет барменшу Перл. Лапис дёргает плечами, не желая переделывать коктейль вновь, но смачивает край стакана лимонным соком, вдавливая в него дольку, и небрежно обмазывает его сверху кристаллическим сахаром. Педантка Перл кривится, берёт коктейли в обе руки и с фразой «за грубость — без чаевых» уходит вглубь зала.

Вокруг нет других людей, Лапис облегчённо опирается одной рукой на верхний ярус барной стойки и подносит вторую к губам. Она прикрывает глаза и проводит указательным пальцем по своим губам, смазывая сахар. Ты стараешься не смотреть в её сторону, когда она зажимает тонкий язык двумя пальцами и смыкает губы, обсасывая с этих пальцев сахар и лимонный сок, и капли всего того, что оказалось пролитым на стол сегодня. Она проводит влажным пальцем по своим губам, поднимает на тебя глаза и хитро щурится, замечая, что несмотря на все старания, ты продолжала завороженно смотреть на неё.

— Тебе налить что-нибудь?

— Смотря, что бы ты выпила сама.

 

Меньше, чем через час, рядом с тобой стоит четыре пустых хайболла, а с пятого ты слизываешь иней. Лапис смотрит на твои губы, обхватывающие стеклянный край, на двигающийся по сладкой дорожке язык, и запускает руку в свои волосы, приподнимая их с блаженным выражением лица. Ты вновь замечаешь, что она пьяна, но теперь ты в этом уверена, потому что её бутылка более чем наполовину пуста. Люди продолжают подходить к барной стойке с заказами, и барменша, к которой прикован твой взгляд, удивительно ловко справляется с хрупким стеклом с учётом её состояния.

Ты вполне уверена в том, что ты достаточно трезвая, чтобы сложить два плюс два. Ты пересматриваешь свои старые листы наблюдения. Лапис явно проявляла к тебе интерес. Иногда она оказывалась в непосредственной близости от тебя, она знала твоё место жительства, она ответила сегодня, когда ты заговорила с ней. Более того, ты наконец понимаешь, что и ты вела себя так, словно заинтересована в ней. Ты пробовала вторгаться в её личное пространство, ты предпринимала попытки заговорить с ней, и ты считала её симпатичной. Да, безусловно, вы стоите друг друга.

Она поднимает глаза на твой стакан и спрашивает, не налить ли тебе добавки. Ты считаешь, что тебе хватит. Она отставляет бутылку в сторону и говорит, что она тоже за трезвость. Ты смеёшься. И предлагаешь ей выйти.

Кто-то снова подходит взять свою порцию алкоголя, но Лапис с серьёзным лицом повторяет своё «за трезвость» и выходит из-за барной стойки. Она подходит к тебе, почти касается рукой волос и идёт в сторону выхода из главной комнаты. Ты пробиваешься через толпу танцующих людей, и в коридоре, где люди не стоят на месте, а ходят, где пробивается свежий, но такой же жаркий ветерок с открытой уличной двери, ты находишь ушедшую с поста барменшу. Она не смотрит на тебя, но она ждёт тебя и смотрит на улицу, вглядываясь во двор частного дома.

— Лапис. Давай пообщаемся поближе, — щуришься ты, и она поворачивается на тебя с нечитаемой эмоцией на лице. — Я думаю, ты правильно поняла, о чём я, — ты не хочешь давить на неё, но она выглядит потерянной. Ты не совсем уверена, что это так важно, но ты пробуешь склонить её к твоему варианту развития событий быстрее, чем думаешь об этом, — просто скажи да.

Ты делаешь шаг вперёд, она оказывается спиной у стены, и в её глазах вместо ожидаемого страха зажигается азарт. Она кладёт руку тебе на талию и подтягивает ближе к себе. Ты кладёшь свою руку сверху.

 

Она сидит у тебя на бёдрах, вы выгнали группу пытающихся курить в доме студентов, окно запертой вами комнаты открыто, и она сидит у тебя на бёдрах. Всё сводится к этому, потому что кроме неё ты не видишь практически ничего, и дело не только в ночной темноте.

Твои руки гладят её ноги, и она слегка наклоняется вперёд. Её юбка пахнет смесью алкогольных напитков, она смятым полукругом закрывает тебя практически до колен, её руки на твоём животе, стоят на ткани её же юбки, и ты теряешься. Она задаёт вопрос, от которого твои колени подкашиваются, но ты уже лежишь на чужой кровати, и она не знает, что ты выбита из колеи.

— Нам нужно стоп-слово. Есть идеи?

— Эм, пицца? Кровать, дым, окно, виски? Нет, серьёзно, твоя юбка пахнет вискарём.

— Боже, с тобой та-а-а-ак сложно, — она закатывает глаза, но в темноте это не особо видно.

— Нет, что ты задумала, что тебе надо стоп-слово? — хитро улыбаешься ты и крепче сжимаешь её бёдра. — Я голосую за «виски».

Она откидывается назад, запрокидывает голову и смеётся, изредка хрюкая, и ты посмеиваешься с ней тоже, но, когда она снова наклоняется к тебе, проводит руками выше по торсу, тебе не до смеха, и ты замираешь. Она смотрит прямо на тебя, и ты чувствуешь себя как открытая книга, читаемая ей, словно она знает, сколько раз твоё дыхание сбивалось от её рук, сколько раз ты моргнула за всё время, пока она снимала свой топ, сколько раз твои коленки вздрагивали от её взглядов тебе в глаза. Она путается руками в твоей футболке, ты снимаешь её, растрёпывая свои волосы, и Лапис практически ложится на тебя, целуя стык резинки твоего спортивного лифчика и загорелой кожи.

Вы проводите так время: она прижимается губами к твоему животу и изредка прикусывает его зубами, проводит пальцами под грудью, с трудом просовывая пальцы под тугой лиф, ты держишь её за плечи, спускаешься вниз к талии, гладишь её. Ты подтягиваешь руки к застёжке, но Лазурит вовремя изворачивается, выпутывается из твоих рук и снова прочно садится на бёдра. Тебе перестаёт это нравиться. Ты теряешь контроль. На секунду тебе кажется, что она просто встанет и уйдёт, запомнив твоё рассерженное лицо, спрятанное под растрёпанной чёлкой.

Она убирает волосы со лба и смотрит на тебя ясным открытым взглядом. Ты удивлена, что она в состоянии себя контролировать, и когда она заговаривает, ты понимаешь, почему:

— Джаспер, — начинает она, — ты же понимаешь, что я вполне трезвая? Что я не смертельно пьяна, как ты можешь думать.

Ты медленно моргаешь, убираешь руки с её тела и кладёшь на покрывало. Она выглядит серьёзно, и ты поднимаешься на руках, когда она сползает по твоим выпрямленным ногам едва ниже.

— Ты хорошо чувствуешь себя после литра вина? И прочего? Ты уверена? — твой голос звучит чересчур обеспокоенно. До этого момента ты не задумывалась о том, сколько она выпила, сколько ты выпила, и как вы себя чувствуете. Она долго молчит, затем кивает и неуверенно еле заметно ведёт плечами. — По правде, мне этих коктейлей тоже было маловато, — несдержанная ухмылка режет твои губы, и Лапис щурится в ответ. Это ещё один её неопределённый взгляд, который выбивает тебя из колеи, ты хочешь спросить её об этом, но её едва загрубевшие кончики пальцев на твоих рёбрах заставляют тебя вернуться обратно.

Ты кладёшь ладонь ей на шею, тянешься к её губам и целуешь. Лапис обнимает тебя и тянет к себе, ты садишься, и она на твоих коленях, расстёгивает свой лиф, покусывает твою губу, трогает твои тазовые косточки голыми коленками. Она приподнимается с тебя, ты успеваешь скинуть свои джинсы и лифчик, прежде чем снова оказываешься под ней. Ты прижимаешь её к себе со спины, и она ощущается такой маленькой по сравнению с тобой, твои руки гладят её по спине, пока вы целуетесь, и ладонь Лазурит лежит чуть выше твоей груди, упираясь в неё. Всё сумбурнее, чем ты могла представить себе, но намного страннее этого лёгкость, с какой ты подчиняешься её рукам, прижимающим тебя к кровати, и сдерживаешь вибрирующий в своём горле рык.

Музыка из главного зала становится громче, но с закрытыми глазами дыхание Лапис чувствуется куда лучше.

Она обводит рукой твою грудь, прижимая ладонь под ней, вторая рука пропадает с твоей талии, и ты слышишь хлёст ткани. Прежде, чем ты успеваешь открыть свои глаза, она скользит выше по тебе, трогает твои крупные руки, и ты открываешь глаза.

— Что ты там говорила про стоп-слово? — улыбается она краем губ, нависая над тобой. Ты покорно поднимаешь руки за голову, и, пока она привязывает их к изголовью кровати, прогибаешься, закидывая голову назад. Её лицо в твоём поле зрения сосредоточено, а движения выверены. — Не наручники, бюджетный вариант, — прежде, чем ты успеваешь ответить, она запускает пальцы в твою гриву и безнаказанно тянет её.

Либо она стала смелее, либо ты выглядишь уступившей, но ты не собираешься сдаваться. Она наклоняется к тебе и касается зубами уха, ты клацаешь своими рядом с её волосами в предупреждении.

Ты пропускаешь первый низкий рык, когда она лижет тебя в основание шеи, а её пальцы сдавливают твою голову за ушами. Ты думаешь, Лапис чувствует вибрацию губами, когда прижимается ими к бабочке гортани, но после ты не думаешь ни о чём, и маленькие руки держат тебя под грудью, как большую тяжёлую вазу.

Ты не собираешься ломаться под её прикосновениями, но и обладательнице хитрой синей макушки, устроившейся у тебя между грудей, оказывается достаточно твоих стонов.

 

Она была грубой, но чуткой, и чувствовала тебя. Прежде чем уйти, она спрашивает у тебя, не болят ли твои запястья, и дожидается, пока ты оденешься. Ты собираешь волосы в низкий хвост, трёшь руки и остаёшься в комнате, когда Лапис уходит из неё в сторону ванной с совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. Не то, чтобы ты хотела его читать, думаешь ты. Ты думаешь, её фраза о неудобствах хлопкового ремня может быть намёком на продолжение. Ты шумно прокашливаешься застрявшим в горле рёвом и растираешь пальцами тёмные отпечатки влажных губ, видных из-за закрытой майки.

Ты больше не видишь барменшу на вечеринке. Это связано исключительно с тем, что до четырёх утра, пока люди внизу не перестают прыгать и кричать под громкую музыку, ты лежишь на покрывале, а после стремительно уходишь обратно к себе.

 

 

Следующим днём становится воскресенье, которое ты проводишь в своей комнате в общежитии до самого вечера. Тебя никто не тревожит, да и вообще, данный способ времяпровождения не является для тебя чем-то необычным, так что к понедельнику у тебя оказываются сделанными все домашние задания, за исключением тех, которые ты планируешь взять у одногруппников. У тех, что ещё остались на твоей стороне.

Ты не думаешь, что в ваших отношениях с Лазурит что-то изменилось, хотя и немного надеешься на это, так что безразличие с её стороны не оборачивается для тебя неожиданностью. Она и раньше не разговаривала с тобой в стенах вуза, не говорит и сейчас, но теперь ты сама обращаешь больше внимания на девушку, упираясь ей взглядом между лопаток. Пока ты ждёшь в коридоре преподавательницу языков, ты смотришь в группку людей за два кабинета от тебя; парень с кудрявыми волосами обнимает её за талию и смеётся вместе с ней. По пути в укромное, но давно не тайное, место, она встречается с низкой девушкой, чьи волосы стоят торчком во все стороны, и ты удивляешься, почему они разговаривают друг с другом, с учётом того, насколько та выглядит гиковато и нелепо.

Именно эта девушка идёт с Лапис рядом через неделю, когда она вкладывает тебе в сумку записку. Ты бы хотела сказать, что не кидаешься читать её сразу же, как только находишь, но это оказывается только очередной ложью самой себе. Там до прекрасного лаконично выписаны цифры её номера телефона и несколько слов «в среду свободна».

Ты держишься буквально несколько минут, прежде чем достаёшь свой телефон и набираешь ей смс, даже не забивая номер в память телефона.

 

 

Вы договариваетесь на вечер, так что ты успеваешь позаниматься в спортзале, прежде чем приходишь к оговоренному адресу. На удивление, квартира оказывается просторной и светлой, но пустой, о чём Лапис тебе сообщает сразу как ты переступаешь порог. Впрочем, это не всё, что она тебе говорит:

— Господи, сходи в душ, от тебя несёт.

— Это запах силы и тренировок, — хорохоришься ты и дёргаешь плечом, на котором нацеплена твоя спортивная сумка. Её это явно не впечатляет, и ты отправляешься в ванную под её чутким руководством. Впрочем, ты полагаешь, что она делает это не просто так. В конце концов, ты уже ходила в душ после тренировки.

Ты вспениваешь свои волосы и прочёсываешь их пальцами. Тянешь на себя, размышляя, нравится тебе это или нет, нравится ли это Лапис. Ты трёшь мыльной ладонью свою грубую кожу на шее и руках, интересуясь тем, куда Лапис зайдёт сегодня: наручники или асфиксия, или бондаж? Ты добавляешь шампунь и моешь волосы на лобке, отстранённо прикидывая, на что согласится Лапис сейчас. Возможно, ты возлагаешь на неё слишком много надежд, но ты хочешь распробовать её сегодня так же, как она распробовала тебя полторы недели назад.

Обмотав полотенце вокруг груди, ты высушиваешь волосы, растирая их вторым полотенцем. В твоей голове уже сложился определённый образ, и ты спешишь окунуться в него, выбираясь из ванной в общую гостиную, занятую Лазурит, но замираешь в дверях.

Ты честно ожидаешь увидеть одетую в кожу или латекс, или в чёрное нижнее бельё девушку, готовую поделиться любыми игрушками из тех, что она разложила на кровати. Ты даже хочешь этого, так сильно хочешь увидеть самодовольную улыбку выкрашенных тёмной помадой губ, изящно скрещенные оголённые ноги, королевскую прямую осанку. Ты почти чувствуешь, как зарываешься руками в короткий затылок и вдыхаешь пряный аромат духов за её ухом.

На кровати сидит уставшая девушка и курит прямо в комнате, выдыхая в сторону приоткрытого окна. От него веет весенней жарой, но на девушке мягкие спортивные штаны и растянутая футболка вместо комплекта нижнего белья, и застывший воздух даже не пытается растрепать её связанные в удобный узел грязно-синие волосы. Макияжа на лице нет; чистые губы обхватывают фильтр сигареты без намёка на хитрую улыбку, а синяки под глазами, да, прекрасно сочетаются с цветом волос.

— Иди сюда, — шепчет она, отодвинув заполненную несколькими окурками пепельницу в угол кровати, и раскрывает руки. Ты завороженно идёшь к ней, словно чувствуя, как незнакомый зверь пропускает тебя в своё жилище, показывая свою подноготную, но, когда руки девушки вцепляются в твои космы, ты понимаешь, что оказываешься в клетке. Она тянет за них вниз, и ты падаешь на колени между её разведённых ног в спортивных штанах и чувствуешь себя несколько глупо.

— Вот тут твоё место, — кивает она, наклоняется над тобой и вычёсывает твои волосы пальцами. Ты ведёшь головой, подставляясь под прикосновение, но она властно держит тебя за шею и не даёт двигаться, фиксируя твою голову в неудобном положении, и ты хватаешь её за коленки, сдавливая их сильными пальцами. Она облизывает свои губы и проводит ими по твоему лбу, прежде собрав с него волосы рукой и натянув их назад. Ты начинаешь задумываться, нет ли у неё нездоровой фиксации на твоих волосах, но она кусает тебя за ухо прежде, чем эта мысль оформляется в твоей голове.

Твои ладони обхватывают её со спины и вжимаются в мягкую ткань, когда Лапис покачивает головой и подхватывает тебя под руки. Она слитным движением тянет тебя на себя, поднимая твоё грузное тело на кровать, но только ты оказываешься над ней, она оборачивается вокруг тебя и рушит сверху на покрывало. Ты обездвижена, и видеть небольшую фигуру на твоей пояснице удаётся лишь сильно напрягая глаза. Ты закрываешь их, и тогда Лазурит целует тебя в щёку и собирает твои волосы на затылке.

— Мне нравится. Виски так виски, — одобрительно ухмыляется она, восстанавливая разговор полуторанедельной давности, и опускается зубами на твою шею, стягивая твою гриву назад.

До секса этим вечером у вас дело так и не доходит, но с утра ты буквально съедаешь, вылизывая, вишнёвую помаду с её губ, когда она красится на учёбу, и вы обе опаздываете на пары, надолго заигравшись.

 

 

Ты возвращаешься из душа, чтобы найти Лапис у входа в твою комнату. Она выглядит потрёпанной, её свободная ладонь слегка дрожит, и рука в кармане мягкой толстовки комкает пачку сигарет. Завидев тебя, она окидывает твои влажные волосы нечитаемым взглядом, задерживается на удивлённо вскинутых бровях и со спокойным выражением лица отходит от двери.

Ты молча открываешь дверь и пускаешь её в свою обитель.

С того времени, как начались ваши странные отношения, Лазурит ещё не разу не встречала тебя около комнаты. Ты приходила к ней в квартиру несколько раз, каждый раз, как она звала тебя, и вы несколько раз уединялись в пустых коридорах корпуса по её инициативе, и ты стала настолько ведомой и зависимой от неё, её властного тона и полного контроля, что чувствуешь тихий трепет от того, какой уязвимой она показывает себя перед тобой сейчас. Но только дверь закрывается, она идёт к окну, распахивает его и закуривает, показывая себя настолько уверенно в твоей комнате, что ты теряешься сама и застываешь у порога.

— Проходи? — приглашает тебя она в твою же комнату, и ты заворожённо проходишь вперёд, ожидая других указаний. Но она молчит, курит в форточку и стучит пальцами по подоконнику, часто и нервно. Если честно, ты просто не решаешься двигаться дальше, и прежде чем ты разворачиваешь полотенце на шкафу и забираешь волосы ободком, ей приходится подстегнуть тебя мягкой хитрой улыбкой.

— Итак, что ты здесь делаешь? — осторожно спрашиваешь ты, подходя к ней и садясь на другую часть подоконника. Она стряхивает пепел на улицу и улыбается тебе ненакрашенными губами.

— Скрываюсь.

— От властей? — ты неловко шутишь, щеришься, прикладывая висок к тёплому стеклу.

— От проблем в своей жизни, — легко выдаёт она и тушит окурок. Безжалостно, впечатывая его тлеющим в оконную раму, выбрасывая его на улицу, не заботясь о твоих возможных проблемах из-за порчи имущества, и закуривает снова. И от того, как сонно расходится фокус её взгляда, как устало горбится спина, как пальцы стучат по дереву подоконника, ты понимаешь, что на мысли о твоих будущих проблемах у неё просто нет сил.

Ты кладёшь руку ей на талию. Она подставляется под прикосновение, переводя ладонь на твоё тяжёлое запястье, и продолжает дымить. Проходит время; сравнительно много времени для вас, привыкших действовать импульсивно и стремительно, но она отходит от открытой форточки, скинув в неё ещё одно доказательство своего присутствия, и подтягивается к твоему телу. Её руки на твоих плечах, цепляются короткими ногтями прямо в футболку, и её губы встречают твои, жадно, властно. Целовать её после курения не сильно приятно, но она тянет тебя к себе, так отчаянно вжимаясь в тебя, что ты позволяешь ей всё. Ты позволяешь ей гладить тебя по волосам, накручивать на пальцы мокрые пряди, теснить тебя в угол подоконника. Лапис забирается на него вместе с тобой, расставляя твои ноги с обеих сторон от неё, и впечатывается в твоё грузное податливое тело.

— Хей, мы сломаем подоконник, — просишь ты её отстраниться, и её острый взгляд фокусируется на твоём лице. Она кивает головой, сползает на пол и расстёгивает свою толстовку. Та падает на пол, и ты видишь синяки на открытых плечах, оставленных чужой хваткой, на заметных из-за худобы рёбрах, внизу живота кровоподтёк, который уходит под ремень длинной юбки. Это не твои следы. Тебе приходится замереть, пока мысли в голове не встают на свои места.

— Это твои проблемы? — подходя к ней, теперь такой хрупкой и беззащитной, спрашиваешь ты. Она щетинится, клацая от злости своими зубами:

— Это не твои проблемы, — отвечает она. Так, словно не ожидала, что ты отреагируешь на её внешний вид. А ты не можешь этого не сделать. Ты кладёшь руку ей на плечо, но она толкает тебя в грудь, и ты пятишься назад. Тебе кажется, что сейчас она набросится на тебя, но она устало опускает плечи и руки, и вы долго стоите и смотрите друг на друга, как замершие во времени, тяжело дышащие кошки со вздыбленной шерстью.

Тебе приходится пойти на попятную. Ты сама была бы готова наброситься на неё, у тебя бы легко получилось бы её скрутить и принудить к тому, чем вы обычно занимаетесь, когда остаётесь наедине, но ты не собираешься издеваться над ней. Судя по её состоянию, над ней издеваются и без тебя.

Ты отступаешь назад и отходишь к двери, собираясь оставить Лапис наедине с собой хотя бы на несколько минут.

— Чай? Кофе? Ничего крепче не вожу, я «за трезвость», — предлагаешь ты, её сил не хватает даже на согласную улыбку, и ты, разочарованно выдохнув, сбегаешь на кухню.

 

Разговор получается неловкий. Большую часть времени вы смотрите в потемневшее окно и на попадающий в него отблеск двух ближайших фонарей. Ты шутишь без особого желания заставить Лапис смеяться, но она вежливо улыбается на каждую твою фразу, мрачнея после каждой вынужденной улыбки всё больше и больше. Обсуждать действительно нечего, ты по итогу замолкаешь и просто медленно пьёшь чай, думая о том, что не хочешь её отпускать. Тебе тяжело с ней, да и она не выглядит сильно радостной от контакта с тобой, но выводить её из общежития и отправлять домой в таком состоянии, было бы совсем против твоей совести. Ты уважаешь тех, кто равен тебе по силе, и, думаешь ты, если эта девушка смогла пережить всё то, что повлекло за собой повреждения такого масштаба, ты можешь считать её достойной… соперницей? подругой? партнёршей?

— Хочешь историю об ужасном отчиме, переезде, алкоголизме и бездарной девушке? — спрашивает она, прерывая твои мысли, и ты недоумённо киваешь. Она криво улыбается, стучит кромкой чашки по сомкнутым зубам и отставляет её на стол, смотрит сначала в твои удивлённые глаза, переводит взгляд на дверцу шкафа и прикусывает губу. Выглядит нервной.

— Я родилась в США, в городе Хило. Как ты можешь знать, это Гавайи, — начинает Лапис спокойным, тихим голосом. — Отец и мать часто ссорились, но продолжали жить вместе, пока матери не предложили работу здесь. Она согласилась переехать, а отец сказал забирать вещи и валить из дома, потому что решил, что мать не любит его и бросает, раз решает отправиться в лучшую жизнь с высокой зарплатой, отказываясь жить со вспыльчивым мудаком. Меня никто не спрашивал, мне было восемь. Да и я бы не осталась с отцом, он был той ещё мразью. Отбирал деньги у матери, часто злился, требовал от матери обслуживать его: эмоционально, физически, сексуально. Это было не очень спокойное детство, единственным счастьем был океан. Большой, синий и глубокий, иногда мы с матерью ходили на пляж, и она размышляла вслух, думая, что я не слышу, о том, как бы хотела зайти в океан и больше никогда не вернуться, или о том, как бы хотела скинуть туда отца. А потом мы долго плавали в солёной воде, брызгаясь и ныряя, собирали красивые камушки и загорали. — Ты смотришь на девушку, её глаза выглядят грустными, но на губах отпечатывается усталая улыбка погрязшей в ностальгии девы. Первый раз ты задумываешься о том, что у Лапис есть прошлое, и она не просто периодически мелькающий в твоей жизни человек, а личность со своей глубокой историей.

Она делает глоток из кружки, вновь прижатой к голому плечу с очертаниями зелёного синяка, и продолжает.

— По приезде сюда мы сняли квартиру. Я училась, мать работала, денег хватало на хорошую жизнь, но ей постоянно хотелось чего-то большего, хотелось казаться лучше, чем она была. Поэтому я училась в какой-то элитной школе, где меня гоняли больше, чем остальных учеников из-за моего происхождения и акцента. А ещё, со мной дрались одноклассники. Ты удивишься, какими жестокими могут быть дети, когда ты узнаешь, что они курят за школьным сараем на переменах, а ты из принципа грозишься сдать их классруку. Они выбили из меня эту дурь. Буквально. В седьмом классе стало легче, одноклассники не осилили физической травли и перешли на игнорирование и словесные оскорбления. Я просто проводила больше времени с более старшими ребятами; как-то они увидели драку за школьным забором и с тех пор опекали меня. Они помогли мне с социализацией. Это были чудесные друзья, до девятого класса они вообще были моими единственными. Я правда думала, что жизнь стала налаживаться, но они выпустились из школы, и я осталась одна. И примерно в это время мать нашла себе нового мужа.

Лапис допивает чай одним глотком и морщится, отставляя кружку от себя, словно на неё начинают накатывать неприятные и болезненные воспоминания. Ты уже догадываешься, с кем связаны синяки на теле девушки, почему она зовёт к себе домой сразу, как её родители покидают квартиру, кто виноват в её потухшем взгляде.

— Постоянно боюсь, что он зайдёт домой тогда, когда я буду по какой-то причине счастлива, и он захочет подправить мою улыбку. Моя мать не умеет выбирать себе мужчин. Первый хотя бы не бил нас, но скандалил постоянно и подминал под себя мать; этому нужна власть над нами обеими. Заставляет называть его папой, чувствую, реализует свои сексуальные фантазии через это; мерзко. Долгое время он пытался держать меня дома под замком, мать работала больше него, так что почти всё время я сидела с его тушей в одной квартире, пока он смотрел на меня своими свинячьими глазками. Такими напуганными, словно через физическое насилие он пытался подавлять свою неуверенность в себе или низкую самооценку. Понятия не имею, не хочу анализировать этого ублюдка. Знаешь, какое-то время он делал вид перед матерью, что пытается наладить отношения со мной, иногда водил нас в театры или рестораны, о, мать была этому рада. Такой престиж! Боже, вот, почему она не бросила его за всё то, что он с нами делал. Звание матери-одиночки не так хорошо влияет на репутацию, как наличие мужа.

Последние слова Лапис говорит с едкой ненавистью в голосе и достаёт сигареты. Ты даже не думаешь отправлять её к окну, проще проветрить комнату после. Ты просто своими глазами видишь, какие эмоции вызывает её собственный рассказ, и при всём своём эгоизме и отсутствии эмпатии, не можешь вставить и слова поперёк её мыслей. Ты не хочешь мешать её исповеди.

— Они вдвоём и правда какое-то время пытались держать меня дома как в клетке. Он слишком хотел меня контролировать, а она просто была за компанию, слишком занятая работой, чтобы заметить эту проблему. Ладно, можно сказать матери спасибо, что она хотя бы разрешала мне выходить из дома, когда отчима не было. Он вообще через какое-то время, вроде, в моём десятом классе, сменил работу, и его стали чаще отправлять в командировки. Уж не знаю, это он не хотел быть дома, или это правда желание заработать побольше денег. Удивительно, но от своего стремления запереть меня в четырёх стенах он не отказывался; мне стоило огромных трудов достичь автономии в этом. Он указывал матери следить за мной, а сам уезжал, ей-то было не так важно сделать из меня комнатного зверька, так что, если мы не проводили вечера на общем диване, она разрешала мне гулять. Как оказалось, зря. Для её блага.

Она втягивает воздух сквозь зубы с тихим свистом, резко выдыхает и вновь прикладывается к сигарете.

— Я ушла на вписку с подругами. Было весело, мы пили, курили, дурачились и кричали из окна, потому что хотели сбросить напряжение. Глупые были. Хотя я бы и сейчас не отказалась от такого.

Её левая рука резко вздрагивает, она убирает её под стол и разворачивается полубоком к тебе, словно пытаясь закрыться. Ты это видишь.

— Совершенно случайным образом меня покрасили в синий. У одной из тех девчонок остался цветной шампунь, мы тогда всем нам добавили синего в волосы, я вот покрасилась полностью. Не сильно, конечно, было видно, но этого хватило, чтобы отчим заметил, когда вернулся с командировки. Понял, что я сбегала из дома, взбесился, чуть не убил меня, да мать вмешалась, видно, совесть взыграла, сказала, что сама отпускала меня к друзьям. Он и ей добавил, потом развернулся, хлопнул дверью и ушёл.

Лапис вдавливает фильтр сигареты в блюдце, пока ты думаешь о том, насколько разрушительной силой она обладает для твоей спокойной статичной комнаты, и продолжает с того же места и с новой сигаретой.

— Вернулся, как он мог не вернуться. Пока мы зализывали боевые ранения, он выпил, вернулся домой и лёг спать. Дрых так крепко, пока мы с матерью утешали друг друга, а потом пока она стыдила меня за мои волосы и говорила смыть цвет сейчас же. Мол, из-за него все проблемы. А не из-за того, что она такого мудака выбрала в мужья. В общем, мы с отчимом заключили негласное соглашение: я ухожу, куда хочу, делаю, что угодно, а он взамен бьёт меня, как я возвращаюсь. Знаешь, если заливать насилие алкоголем, можно не так явно чувствовать треснувшие кости и душевную боль. Я думаю, я выгорела, когда привыкла к тому, что почти всё время была пьяна. Было даже забавно немного, когда я приходила домой бухой, он бил меня за то, что я пила, а потом я запиралась в своей комнате и догонялась. Алкоголь вытеснил меня из моей же жизни, мне больше не было больно и плохо, мне могло быть только мало или достаточно. Я продолжала красить волосы в синий, нормальной краской, добровольно, бросая вызов отчиму. Люди почему-то тянулись ко мне, считали какой-то уникальной, наверное. Я работала на образ: чёрная одежда, синие волосы, тёмная помада, модная стрижка, вино в сумке, подначивающие шутки. Всё стало казаться если не проще, то хоть менее напрягающим, так легко было поплыть по течению, ходить на пьянки и заводить там знакомства, трахаться в спальнях, ванных, на балконах, а потом забывать это и заталкивать в свою память поглубже, поближе к ощущениям боли от каждого удара сомкнутых кулаков. Я стала гостем в собственном доме, от меня отвернулась мать, которую к концу моей школы перевели на другую должность. Периодически они стали уезжать оба, и мать, и отчим валили из города в одно и то же время, и я приглашала тех, кого считала друзьями, пропивать свои жизни в моей квартире.

Ты замечаешь в языке тела Лапис ещё один сигнал о том, что история стала принимать болезненный оборот. Она сутулится, нервно убирает с лица волосы, смотрит в сторону, пытаясь отрешиться от тебя.

— На одной из таких вечеринок один парень решил, что моё «нет» значит «я хочу жёсткого секса с тобой прямо сейчас, давай поиграем в изнасилование». Мерзкий. Это не было игрой. Может, и было, но для него, а не для меня. С тех пор я ненавижу терять контроль над чем-либо в постели, это очень похоже на пытку, мне нужно стоп-слово, мне нужно знать, что мои партнёр или партнёрша остановятся, когда я этого захочу. Потому что тогда мне ещё повезло, Перл зашла в комнату, которую этот отбитый парень забыл запереть, но я не хочу, чтобы в следующий раз у меня даже не было шансов спастись. Мы с Перл никогда не ладили, ни до, ни после этого инцидента. Она потом почему-то пыталась опекать меня, словно мамочка, я прямым текстом послала её, и она решила, что я неблагодарная тварь. Конечно, я была благодарна ей, но я не готова посвящать всю свою жизнь тому, чтобы правильно отблагодарить её за это. Она пыталась стать мне подругой, но мы больше соперничали и спорили о том, какие должны быть границы у моей самостоятельности, и она во мне разочаровалась. И правильно сделала, я не самый лучший человек.

Лазурит стряхивает пепел в блюдце, неосторожно позвякивая кончиком короткого ногтя о край, и опирается боком на спинку стула. Она все ещё не смотрит на тебя, возможно, заставляя себя думать, что она ещё не дошла до ручки, что кому-то рассказывает про всю свою жизнь, и ты видишь, как она с каждым словом доламывает себя ещё сильнее, выпуская из себя затаённые печаль, разочарование и обиду.

— Я разочаровала многих людей в этой жизни. По сравнению с остальными людьми, которых я знаю, я такое ничтожество. Я знаю большое количество людей, с которыми мы постоянно встречаемся на вечеринках. Они пьют, веселятся, танцуют, но они не используют эти вечеринки как способ забыться, для них это способ повеселиться и заняться тем, чем они обычно не занимаются, например, пьяным сексом. По-моему, все состоявшиеся пары любят это. А я и так пью почти каждый день, и для меня вечеринки — это единственное время, когда я живу, потому что я могу разливать всем напитки и искать себе партнёра или партнёршу на вечер, я чувствую себя естественнее, когда я хотя бы немного пьяна, и, что самое ужасное, это перестало меня напрягать. Знаешь, вообще, кажется, очень много людей хотят общаться со мной, но они не понимают, что за моей улыбкой и предложением пойти в курилку не стоит ничего, никакой симпатии к ним и никакого предложения пообщаться ближе. Люди тянутся, и я не понимаю на что. Я незажжённая лампочка для ночных комаров, я прозрачный цветок для пчёл, так почему люди привязываются ко мне? Что во мне такого, что они не видят мою внутреннюю бессмысленность и пустоту?

Ты почти хочешь перебить её и объяснить то, как видишь это со своей стороны, со стороны человека, для которого уже вошло в привычку перепланировывать свой день после приглашений Лапис и незаметно спускаться с её чердачного закутка в корпусе вуза, но она громко вздыхает и уводит разговор в другое русло.

— Я знаю, что если найдётся человек, к которой привяжусь я, то я стану огромной светящейся лампочкой для неё, и она сгорит от того, что я с ней сделаю. Ненавижу привязываться к людям. Ты меня понимаешь? — она обращается к тебе первый раз за весь долгий рассказ, остудивший ваши кружки и погасивший фонари на улице, но ты даже не можешь ответить на её вопрос. Она делает короткую паузу и вновь отворачивается. — Я вообще не просто так к тебе пришла. — И за этими словами ты видишь неозвученную просьбу «не привязывайся ко мне». Ты была бы рада этого не делать. Лапис действительно разрушительный человек, ты понимала это и без её рассказа.

Девушка одной рукой достаёт из кармана лежащей на коленях толстовки твою резинку для волос и кидает в твою сторону.

— Отчим нашёл это в гостиной, понял, что я приводила домой девушку, а потом нашёл твои волосы в водостоке. В общем, небезосновательно решил, что я занималась лесбийским сексом прямо в его доме, — с издевательской интонацией говорит она, но ты видишь, как её слегка потряхивает.

— Поэтому ты решила сбежать ко мне? — поинтересовавшись, подаёшь свой голос ты. Она медленно ведёт плечом и выдыхает дым в сторону от тебя.

— А куда мне ещё идти?

У тебя нет ответа. Тогда ты осторожно отставляешь кружку, ждёшь, пока она потушит уже третью сигарету, и медленно встаёшь из-за стола. Она, поняв твой безмолвный посыл, поднимается следом, убирает волосы в небрежный пучок и идёт в кровать. Ты достаёшь футболку из шкафа, предлагая её, но Лапис лишь стаскивает с себя всю одежду, выглядя так, словно у неё даже не осталось моральных сил на стыд, и игнорирует тебя, забираясь под одеяло. Ты переодеваешься и ложишься рядом. По-хорошему, тебе стоит расчесать свои волосы, но вымотанная Лазурит занимает все твои мысли сейчас, и ты натягиваешь одеяло на плечо, сложив ободок с волос и телефон на прикроватную тумбу.

Твоя рука осторожно ведёт по талии девушки, но та своей холодной ладонью убирает её.

— Я не обнимаюсь ночью в кровати.

— О, может мне вообще на пол лечь? — со смешком выдыхаешь ей в спину ты, но та вздрагивает всем телом, которое ты только можешь видеть из-под одеяла, и ты просто придвигаешься чуть ближе к ней, несмотря на терпкий запах табака от всей её фигуры и немалую ширину твоей кровати.

Проходит какое-то время, ты близка ко сну, и твоё восприятие мира постепенно искажается, мешая в одну реальность наступающие сонные видения и соседствующую с тобой синеволосую реальность. Она, когда ты замолкаешь и закрываешь глаза, отклоняется назад так, чтобы ты могла слышать её, пока отчаянная сонливость не забирает тебя к себе:

— Знаешь, говорят, что малознакомым людям очень просто выговариваться, потому что тебе всё равно, что они о тебе подумают, — ты приоткрываешь один глаз, видя мутный профиль Лапис перед собой, когда она добавляет: — Тебе было — очень, очень сложно.

Ты засыпаешь.

 

Мелодия будильника врывается в твою голову, заставляя вернуться из непродолжительного забытья в реальность, сметая память о каком-то напряжённом сне в мусорную корзину, и ты спешишь выключить её. Ты возвращаешь руку обратно в кровать, медленно поворачиваешься направо и встречаешься взглядом с голым плечом Лапис, на котором отчётливыми контурами проступает зеленеющий синяк. Тогда на тебя начинают накатывать волны эмоций, которые были подавлены вчера, не выражены словами поддержки, которые были свёрнуты в комок и затолкнуты глубже, чем ты могла представить. И в этот момент ты тонешь в жалости к Лапис, в желании забрать её к себе и запереть в своей комнате, чтобы отчим никогда её не получил, в потребности прижать её к своему телу и вплавить её внутрь; она сильная, но ты сильнее, и ты начинаешь хотеть дать сдачи всем тем обидам, в которых она погрязла, и с которыми не справилась. Ты бы даже не стала спрашивать её разрешения.

Твоя рука находит её бедро, оглаживает его, ты слышишь тихое хихиканье рано проснувшейся девушки, и она разворачивается лицом к тебе. Следы её недосыпа под нижним веком почти цвета её растрёпанных волос, упавших на лицо, чистые губы расплываются в намёке на улыбку, и ты ведёшь широкой ладонью вверх к её освобождённой груди, когда она запускает свои пальцы в твои светлые волосы. Она не выглядит отдохнувшей, возможно, тяжёлые мысли терроризировали её всю ночь, или её бессонница просто пыталась убить её, но она не подаёт вида, наматывая твои волосы на руку и придвигаясь ближе к тебе.

— Я могу опоздать на пары, — говорит она, и это не тон «давай опоздаем», а тон «давай прекратим». Ты удивляешься, фыркаешь, смотришь на неё и проводишь ладонь по шее, держа смуглое лицо так, словно оно являлось самой ценной и самой хрупкой вещью.

— Совсем нет времени? Обычно ты встречаешься со мной только ради этого, — медленно моргаешь ты, устанавливаешь зрительный контакт и щекочешь пальцем ухо девушки.

— Обычно, но, может быть, не в этот раз? — с намёком на вопрос ухмыляется она.

— То есть ты приходила только ради вчерашнего разговора?

— Не помню ничего из вчерашнего. Вроде, мы выпили чай и пошли спать, чтобы сегодня успеть на пары. Предлагаю поторопиться, — проговаривает она с той же хитрой интонацией, залезает на тебя и переворачивается через, спускаясь босыми ногами на пол. Она надевает свою смятую юбку и ныряет в твою футболку, заправляя её, суёт заметно опустевшую пачку сигарет в карман толстовки и набрасывает её на себя. Ветер из открытой вечером форточки с утра оказывается прохладным, Лапис распускает неаккуратный пучок волос и пытается причесать их пальцами около зеркала, пока ты смотришь на то, какой маленькой она выглядит в твоей оранжевой футболке.

Ты понятия не имеешь, почему она надела её, а не свою короткую майку. Но ты видишь эту майку в кровати справа от себя, скомканную, с влажными следами на ней, и в тебя снова ударяет мысль о том, что Лазурит не доверяет тебе. Она скрывает свои эмоции. Она явно заталкивает в себя всё то, что выронила в начале ночи, и ты не можешь спросить её об этом так, чтобы она не ушла из твоей комнаты навсегда. Она может уйти от тебя. Следующее решение даётся тебе с большим трудом, но ты встаёшь с кровати, потягиваешься и начинаешь расчёсывать свои длинные волосы. Ты видишь, как Лапис улыбается тебе в зеркале краем губ.

Ничего не выглядит необычным. Ты собираешься много думать о том, был ли рассказ Лапис доверием или проверкой, что являлось изначальной целью её прихода, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь поведать свою историю ей, будет ли она нужна. Но в данный момент ты знаешь только то, что ваши отношения изменились, сдвинулись с точки «партнёрши в постели», и ты не собираешься упускать этот шанс.

Возможно, когда-нибудь ты сможешь забрать её, если отчим сломает её окончательно, и это достойно оплатит то, что ты потеряла, привязавшись к ней.


End file.
